Hunger Games Peeta's POV
by msmitharcadia
Summary: What would it be like to hear Peeta's side of the story?


Peeta's Point of View

"NO PLEASE!" I scream as the last remaining tribute from District 1 chases me with a deadly weapon in hand. Everything is just a giant blur as I trip over tree stumps and push my way through branches that smack me in the face. I keep running, but there is nowhere else to go. There was nothing else I could do to protect myself. I dropped to ground while the tall figure holding a knife towered over me. I let out one last shaking word that barely left my lips. "Please."

I woke up shaking with fear while trying to catch the breath that I had almost lost in the nightmare. Bringing myself back to reality, I sat up in my bed and checked my body to make sure I was still there, still alive. It was the day of the Reaping. The day where twenty-four innocent lives will be brought to an arena to fight to the death for the amusement of the Capitol. I am from District 12, the poorest nation in Panem. I began to think to myself and question if being in the Hunger Games would be very different from my life in District 12. Either way I would be fending to stay alive. I quickly shook the thought out of my head, realizing that the Hunger Games is an instant death wish. "There's no way they'll call my name." I quietly whispered to myself to drum up any last hope I had left.

Hundreds, maybe thousands of young children filed in for the announcement that could end their life. I looked around at all of the possible tributes. Everywhere I looked there were blank faces. Faces that knew that nothing good could come of this. One boy's name and one girl's name would be called in moments, but the chances of either of them surviving were slim to none. After everyone was present, the 'ceremony' began. Effie Trinket, a woman of the Capitol walked on stage. Her look was absolutely ridiculous. Her face was painted white and gold. She had a pink wig that was so big, it made her look like she would topple over at any given second. Her outfit was way too over the top. This woman stood out like a sore thumb among all of the rags that we call clothes.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She was very bubbly for someone that was getting ready to announce a person's death. "Now, ladies first." Her long arm reached into the glass bowl that held thousands of little white slips. She slowly swished them around in circles and grabbed one single paper. Bringing the slip up to eye level she announced, "Primrose Everdeen". It was silent for a moment as everyone stopped and stared at a twelve-year-old girl who looked like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"NOOOOO!" A terrified voice from the back screamed. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE". A unanimous gasp took over the crowd. "I volunteer as tribute," she said again. I couldn't get a good look at the girl who was brave and stupid enough to take this spot in the games. Then suddenly there was a break in the swarm of people. Katniss Everdeen. It was Katniss Everdeen. The girl I gave leftover bread to because she was starving. The girl I was in love with. The girl who had no idea who I was. My heart began beating fast. My hands grew clammy and I was sweating. They brought Katniss up to the stage. Everyone stared as she walked past and put up three fingers in the air. This was a sign of respect. This was our way of saying "We appreciate that you are sacrificing your own life to save your sister".

Effie then spoke into the microphone, "wow a volunteer! How brave!" It was silent. "Alright now let's see who will join Katniss!" Once again, she reached into the bowl and brought the slip up to her eyes. The last thing I was expecting was for my name to be called. "Peeta Mellark". I stood still, not feeling anything. I was numb. Did I hear correctly? Did she just say I am going to die?

"Peeta Mellark?" Effie repeated, looking straight at me. I guess she knew who I was by the dreaded stares that were pointed in my direction. I trembled as I walked up to the stage. I made eye contact with Katniss. I realized that either one of us would come out alive, or both of us will fall to the Games. I looked out at the crowd with both sorrow and relief in their eyes. I needed to take a moment to grasp everything that just happened. Grief and sadness overcame me as I realized that this was my funeral.


End file.
